The deployment of natural laminar flow on aircraft wings and empennage can result in significant savings in drag and hence improved fuel burn. However, laminar flow is very sensitive to small surface imperfections and distortion which can result in premature transition to turbulence. It would therefore be desirable to provide a reliable method of checking the state of laminar flow in flight.